Dawn of the Rebellion
by RisingNight
Summary: Sasori and Deidara in Code Geass. What can go wrong? Nothing, if Deidara wasn't so into arson. The most mysterious terrorist group, Akatsuki, is about to take Area 11 by storm. Are you ready? No, probably not. They certainty weren't.
1. Dawn

Reading Guide

"Hello" Talking

'Deidara. . .' Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass. Or Death Note or One Piece, yeah, I don't really own anything. I have a Trafalgar Law hat, but that's about it in the anime/manga department.

* * *

This is a non-scheduled story. More information is available at the bottom of my profile.

* * *

Sasori sat in his run down apartment in the Shinjuku Ghetto watching the news. Britannia. Certainty not something from the Elemental Nations. It had taken some getting used to but Sasori was proud of how quickly he had adapted to the new world. Of course, the question remained, why was he there? He knew how he got there, but he couldn't figure out what it meant. Whatever it meant, he remembered it clearly enough.

* * *

Sasori opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of noting. It was dark and empty yet at the same time cluttered with things he couldn't see. It was hot and cold. He fealty heavy and light. 'Where. . . oh. I'm dead.'

Looking around he saw that the darkness was present on all sides, but that there was a point of light in one direction. After a moment of consideration he began to walk towards it. He could feel the cold damp floor of the cave on his feet as he moved, prompting thought once again.

'Feeling. . . this is the first time I've felt anything since I redesigned my body. It supports the theory that I'm dead, that's for sure. But, if I am dead, what is that light? Light is associated with Heaven and that doesn't add up. I'm about as likely to go to Heaven as Hidan.'

Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Sasori pressed on. Time passed in a way unlike on Earth. At first it was slow then it sped up, and then it would slow down again with no particular logic behind it. Over time, however it was quantified there, the light grew brighter. He was almost there. Ten more steps. Eight. Sev. . .

Sasori felt the floor beneath his feet, or more accurately the lack of it. He was already over balanced and in a moment he was falling. He had just enough time for a single thought before he lost consciousness.

'Well. . . fuck.'

* * *

Sasori had awakened in the middle of the ghetto in several pieces. After putting himself back together he had slunk off and hidden out in an abandoned apartment, the same that he was in now. He had been renovating the place ever since he had entered the new world, and it was also where he spent most of his time.

Using the television he was able to learn about the world he entered while he worked on recreating the scrolls he had lost. He had lost everything in transit between worlds. The only things he had was his own puppet body, his heart and his Akatsuki cloak. All of his scrolls and equipment were gone, perhaps in a different dimension.

Refocusing on the television he watched as two news anchors talked about the most recent terrorist attack on some building in the 'Settlement.' Sasori could care less. Until he saw the white strip, that is. Bolting up he looked close. Definitely.

There was a strip of a white clay-like substance handing off of an electrical wire that was sticking out of the wreckage. 'Well. . . looks like I'm not alone. Deidara's here too. I wonder if that means he died? Better yet, is it just the two of us or are the rest of the Akatsuki going to show up? And why? I still can't figure out why this is happening. . ."

* * *

"Sweet relief, un," Deidara commented. He was currently sitting on top of one of the buildings next to the one he had just bombed out of existence. He didn't mean to do it, really. It was habit. Long time plus no explosions equaled unhappy Deidara. That building was actually the first thing he had blown up since. . . 'Since I killed that bastard Sasuke. He had it coming, un.'

His inner arsonist satisfied, Deidara jumped down from his perch.

"Hello," a voice from behind him called. Deidara's eyes widened.

Whirling around he confirmed his suspicion. "Sasori-dana!"

"Yeah, so you're here as well. . ." Sasori said.

"Wait, does that mean Kakuzu and Hidan are here too?"

"Did they die?"

"Yeah, un."

"Mmmm. . . I haven't seen them. If it was just Kakuzu then that would make sense, but Hidan and low profile just don't go together. It's safe to assume that they didn't reach this world."

"Where are we anyway, un?"

"Like I know."

"So have you been here since your death?"

"Yeah, I have a hideout of sorts. We can continue our conversation there. Follow me."

* * *

Sasori had just finished explaining the state of the world to Deidara. The two were sitting in Sasori's little apartment. Sasori was sitting at his table while Deidara was lounging on a couch that Sasori had snagged from a poorly guarded house in the Settlement. Stealing wasn't really his style, much less stealing things as un-classy as couches, but sacrifices had to be made for comfort.

"So this world is in chaos, un," Deidara summarized.

"More of this country, actually," Sasori clarified. "The rest of the world is reasonably stable. Until Britannia decides to attach the EU or the Federation. Then. . ."

"Shit hits the fan, un."

"Basically."

"I almost feel bad for these Japanese. . ." Deidara commented idly. Sasori raised a eyebrow.

"We should help them, un." Deidara rolled over on the couch to face Sasori. "Hey, Sasori-dana, let's form a terrorist group. We can be the Akatsuki!"

"How did I see this coming?"

* * *

Across the ghetto in the Settlement a certain semi-sane prince was busy. Very busy.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"..."

"Your kidding! You're supposed to be in contact with every terrorist group in Area 11! How can you not know?"

"..."

"Wait, you're saying that explosion wasn't caused by a terrorist group?"

"..."

"Yes? Buildings don't just blow up, you know. Ah, nevermind. I have other things to do. Look into it."

Lelouch snapped his phone shut and walked over to the chess board he had set out by the widow. Sitting down at the table the chess board was situated on he opened a drawer and pulled out a piece, a rook. Placing the rook on the side of the board Lelouch stared at the pieces, attempting to make some unkown thing resolve itself.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Lelouch spoke to the rook. "If even my best underworld contact couldn't tell me anything it's safe to assume we're dealing with an unknown. Probably a new group, but for a new group to have that level of explosives. . . Things might be getting interesting soon. Whoever they are, they aren't normal terrorists."

* * *

**(A/N: Yosha! Alright, this is an idea that I had and simply needed to write. Well, now it's written and I want to know what you think. Is it an idea worth perusing? No? Did you like it? Hope you enjoyed it and please review! P.S. Future chapters, if there are any, will all be over 1.5k.)**


	2. Kakuzu's Choice

Reading Guide

"Hello" Talking

'Deidara. . .' Thinking

- "This just in!" - TV Anchor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Code Geass. I wouldn't even want to own Naruto, it's really overrated. . .

* * *

Kakuzu sulked in one of the alleyways of the Shinjuku Ghetto. 'I'm still not used to this new world,' he mused. 'But even in another world money is still power. It is truly a universal truth. Not something that idiot Hidan would understand. I wonder where he is?' Kakuzu was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone walking towards him.

"Halt," he said. The footsteps stopped. "How does the fallen eagle take flight?"

The other person in the alley smirked. "With a fanfare of flames and the wrath of a thousand warriors."

Turning his full attention to the other man, Kakuzu reached behind him. "Correct. I believe I have what you ordered."

"Good," the other figure replied. "I also have the amount we agreed upon." That said, the man reached into his cloak and removed a large wad of bills.

"You can keep it, and your. . . order," the other man appeared startled. "If you can give me concrete information about the group that attacked the storage bay in the Settlement."

"Ahhh," the other man sighed. "I see, that makes sense. Very well. The attack occurred exactly ten days ago. The Britannians have no concrete knowledge on what happened or who was responsible for the attack. No groups have stepped forward and claimed responsibility. I have no knowledge of what happened, but," Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, "there was an eye witness report of two young men, each wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Is that enough?"

"Fine," Kakuzu growled. He tossed the case that contained the man's order to him and walked back down the alleyway.

'Well, I'm not alone. I'm going to guess that those two were Sasori and Deidara, but that leaves the question of Hidan. Did he die, and if so, where is he? He can't die according to himself, but he was always arrogant. I bet he's busy dying in a hole somewhere.'

Emerging from the alley Kakuzu immediately took to the shadows and made his way down the street. His stealth wasn't the best, but it was more than enough to keep civilians from seeing him. 'The question now is if I should get in contact with Sasori and Deidara. It's probably the best course of action at this point. The question is how?' He smirked. 'That'd work.'

* * *

Sasori and Deidara were relaxing in Sasori's apartment when the world exploded into chaos. A gigantic shockwave hit their building and the entire structure shook. In the distance the sound of several less stable buildings collapsing could be heard. Rushing outside Sasori's eyes widened.

"Wow, un," Deidara commented from beside him. Hovering in the air was a gigantic fireball the size of a small stadium. The flames flowed up from the ground, an looking closely one could see trails of wind spiraling up and combining with the fire. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Kakuzu's here, un."

"Yeah, I would agree," Sasori said. "Lets go."

* * *

Diethard Reid crouched in the shadows of a ruined building clutching his camera. Above him in the sky a gigantic fireball blazed. 'I came to the ghetto hoping to do a report on the brutality of the Japanese, but this! This, I've never seen anything like it!'

The fireball that hovered in the sky was fueled by a tornado of fire rising up from the ground. After about three minutes the flaming tornado dissolved and the fireball in the sky disappeared. Bringing his camera down he focused in on the figure that was revealed.

The image he got was completely distorted and unrecognizable and he lowered the camera to check what was wrong. Looking at the figure himself the man became much clearer. 'The heat must be messing with the camera. Damn, I'll just have to make do.' Lifting the camera back to his eyes he focused it as much as he could. The image resolved itself slightly. He could now see the red clouds on the man's cloak and the mask that covered the man's face, but it was still pretty blurry.

He had to stop himself from jumping when two more figures in black cloaks with red clouds appeared from the sky. The pair landed next to the first figure and they began to talk silently. Both of the newcomers' features were distorted by the heat, but it was easy to see that they were young and that one had blonde hair while the other had blood red hair. The one with the red hair was exceedingly short, almost as if he was a child.

'Where did they jump from?' Diethard wondered. The three figures continued to speak in hushed tones for several minutes and just as the heat's effects on his camera were listening the three figures turned and sprinted away into one of the nearby alleys.

'Should I follow them?' Diethard wondered. 'No, they are obviously dangerous. I've never seen a weapon like the one the masked man used, and I can only wonder what the other two of them have up their sleeves. I don't need to risk my life following them, the film I have is enough.' That thought in mind, Deithard ran to his TV van and sped out of he ghetto thanking his luck stars that those three hadn't noticed him.

* * *

The three in question were currently sprinting through the maze like ghetto.

"Why didn't we kill the reporter again?" Kakusu asked.

"Because, un," Deidara said. "We're terrorists. Our reputation is important."

"Yes," Sasori added. "And it's not like he really got any. He had no real idea what we look like. From that distance he would only be able to make out vague details and I used a jutsu that makes surveillance equipment loose focus."

"You have a jutsu like that?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yes," Sasori answered. "It would seem that there are far more camera's in this world. I knew that that justu would come in handy one day."

"Whatever, un. It'll be interesting to see what they say about us. . ." Deidara concluded. The trio continued their quick pace through the ghetto, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Lelouch sat with the rest of the student council as the news covered the gigantic explosion that had occurred over the ghetto. The news anchor was going over all the known facts. In other words, she was busy trying to buy time until they got some real information. It took several minutes, but at last it happened.

- "This just in!" - She announced. - "A video of the incident from ground level shot by Diethard Reid!" - The screen then changed to show a whirling tornado of fire. Looking up the gigantic fireball that had been visible throughout the entirety to Tokyo was also visible. As the video continued several blurry figures in black cloaks appeared before dashing of just as the video quality was clearing up.

- "The video's low quality is the proof of the danger this group poses. Whatever weapon they used released enough heat to interfere with the video, I've never seen anything like it." - the anchor raved. - "Who are they? A new terrorist group? Whomever they are, you can be sure that they are dangerous. For more information on the Red Cloud, tune in tomorrow at noon!" -

Lelouch sighed. 'They don't know anything, and tomorrow will be a completely hypothetical debate. Perhaps this 'Red Cloud' was responsible for that explosion. . . Well, one thing is certain. Whomever they are, they are dangerous, just as the news anchor said.'

* * *

"So Hidan's dead." Kakuzu frowned. "Then why isn't he here?"

"Well," Deidara corrected himself, "He was defeated, un. Chances are that he's still alive or slowly dying, probably at the bottom of a hole like you thought."

"That seem like Hidan," Sasori commented. "Still, Kakuzu, are you joining our little venture?"

"Terrorism," Kakuzu said bluntly. "Is not a venture. Nor is it profitable. But, freeing a nation. . . if the Britannians were defeated all of the assets they have here would be up for grabs. Fifty percent of that, and I'm in."

"Sure!" Deidara said. "I don't care about the money, un. I'm doing this for fun, and to show the entire world my art."

"And you?" Kakuau questioned Sasori. "What do you get from this?"

"Nothing," Sasori answered. "But at the same time I honestly have nothing better to do. Faced with the prospect of sitting around or attempting to take down the largest empire in the world, the revolution sounds more entertaining. Plus, I lost all of my human puppets. This is the perfect opportunity for me to restock, even if the humans in this world would be pretty useless for combat. The human puppet of an emperor would be a great addition to any collection, regardless of combat ability."

"I see," Kakuzu responded. "Since we're here it's also safe to assume that the others will join us once they die. Until then, we might as well get started."

"Yeah, un! They already know of us. They call us the Red Cloud, heh. Red Cloud. Let's teach them our real name. They will learn to fear the name Akatsuki!"

* * *

**(A/N: I don't really have anything to say. . . Don't forget to review and thanks for reading!)**


	3. Pein and Itachi Join the Party

Reading Guide

"Viva La Revolution!" Talking

'Viva La Revolution!' Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass, nor do I make any money from writing this story. It'd be cool if I did. . .

* * *

It had been several weeks since Sasori and Deidara and Kakuzu had decided to start a terrorist cell. In that time they had mainly been learning about the world around them. Deidara was amazed by the military-grade fireworks, Sasori was trying to figure out how to make Knightmare puppets and Kakuzu was busy drooling over credit cards.

They had managed to steal a Knightmare from a Brittanian transport and Sasori had been messing with it ever since. Deidara had snagged a few computers and had discovered the world of online gaming. CoD was never the same after that, but anyways. . .

The previous night Itachi had showed up on their doorstep and they had let him and explained the situation to him. He was exceedingly tired but he agreed to help them before nodding off. No one questioned his choice. He _was_ Itachi.

* * *

Itachi sat up slowly. Looking out of the shabby window he stared out at the moonlit landscape. 'Sasuke, I hope you're alright.'

Getting out of bed he wandered into the small dining room and made himself a cup of instant coffee. Looking at the table in front of him he noticed the computer. 'Computers, I've heard of them. I wonder how they work?'

Reaching forward he opened the computer and it started up. After a moment the glowing screen resolved itself into what would commonly be recognized as a desktop. Itachi used the cursor and randomly clicked on a tab, bringing up the iconic screen of google.

'I'm getting nowhere. I wonder. . .'

"**Mangekyou Sharingan**!"

* * *

Sasori was the next of the four to awaken. Sitting up he got out of bed intending to continue his work on making Knighmare Puppets. So far he had a vague idea of making regular human puppets and then adding in the tech, but it was still a work in progress.

He walked out into the kitchen and stretched as the sun's first rays hit him. He didn't know why, but in this world he could feel sensations such as warmth even if he was still a puppet. When he had finished he noticed Itachi sitting at the dining room table silently. Deciding to investigate, Sasori walked around the table to see just what Itachi was doing.

He was greeted by the sight of Itachi's **Mangekyou Sharingan** staring at the screen of a computer. Itachi's eyes were wide and he was drooling slightly. Sasori immediately jumped forward and pushed the computer shut. It took a few minutes for Itachi to collect himself, and while he was doing so Sasori was fixing himself some toast. Once again, although he didn't need to eat he had found that he could taste the food now if he did, although he wasn't really sure where the food went since he had checked and found nothing. The good news was that he could eat whatever he wanted and never have to worry about health.

"So, what did you see?" Sasori asked as he sat down across from Itachi and took a bite of his toast.

"I saw a cat with a poptart body flying and rainbows," Itachi responded as he took a sip of his now cold coffee. "And I saw people dancing in a dark forest with an old guy in a rocking chair reading to a kid with neon lights everywhere, then there was an animated guy raving about a diamond sword as well as a guy with a magic keyboard. There were other things too, an orange with a mouth and. . . 'Ninja Melk.'"

"'Ninja Melk?'"

"I didn't understand it either," Itachi replied. "It was. . . frightening."

* * *

Pein was pissed. 'I can't believe this, just when I finally thought I'd get some peace I'm tossed into a world with just as many problems as the one I came from.'

Looking on the bright side, though, he could walk now. He had awakened to find himself in T. . . Deva Path's body. 'I wonder if this is some sort of punishment,' he thought to himself, 'Perhaps I was sent here to correct my mistakes, to have a second chance at bringing peace to the world.'

His thoughts were interrupted by the muttering around him getting louder. Glancing up form his coffee he found that the entire cafe was staring at him. Focusing, Pein tried to remember the name of the establishment he was in. 'Yes, 'Starbucks,' I believe. I wonder why they're looking at me like that, they seem fascinated with my cloak.' His eyes narrowed, 'No, they fear my cloak. That means. . .'

A single **shunshin** later and the patrons of the cafe could breathe easily again, the terrorist had somehow disappeared. The manager sighed as he picked up the phone to dial up the prince to inform him of a new member of the Red Cloud. 'Dang, I knew we should have installed the video security, those tapes would have been worth a fortune.'

* * *

Pein decided to start in the ghetto, but as soon as he arrived he was the center of attention. The previously disinterested civilians sitting on the sides of the run-down roads came to life when they saw him.

"You're from the Red Cloud, aren't you?"

"You're fighting for Japan!"

"Where did you get the firebomb?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

The last one was asked by a small boy, no older than five. Feeling like an idiot Pein signed his name, but since it was a kid he signed Nagato, Pein was a cold name. Deciding that he _didn't_ feel like being mobbed by more citizens of the depressed Nation he took off in another **shunshin**.

He wandered about for the rest of the day until he was finally found by Itachi who brought him back to their secret base that was quickly becoming overcrowded.

"Leader-sama!" Deidara exclaimed. "We're terrorists now!" Needless to say Pein was surprised.

"You I can see, but how did you convince the others?" he asked.

"They're all doing it for different reasons," Deidara explained. "I'm now the leader of the terrorist Akastuki, un!" Pein frowned and Deidara gulped.

"Fine," Pein said after a moment of silence. "I'll allow you to create the plans for this one."

"Whooo!" Deidara yelled. "Now then, as your leader I command you to make me a sandwich!"

"**Shinra Tensei**."

* * *

After Sasori fixed the hole in the wall and Itachi erased the memories of everyone who saw the blond teenager fly through a few of the surrounding buildings, the group got down to business.

"So," Deidara said from the couch he was resting and recovering on, "We need more information, un. To that end, Itachi, you'll be in charge. You need to gather as much Intel on Britannian and this world in general as possible. Get the information however you wish. Sasori, you've already begun looking into the Knightmares, so just keep doing what you've been doing."

"Kakuzu, we're going to need funds, and you're the expert in that area. Get money in any way you can, and feel free to keep three fourths of it, just for motivation, un. Finally, Lea. . . Pei. . . um. . . what should we call you?"

"By my name," Pein responded.

"Um. . . I don't know your name, un," Deidara responded.

"It's Nagato and please call me that at these meeting, but in the field I would prefer to be called Pein." Deidara's eyes lit up when Nagato said that, and not in a way Pein enjoyed.

"That's it, we need codenames!" Deidara explained.

Sasori sighed. 'Why? Just why?' Glancing sideways Sasori looked to see if Deidara had just ordered a one way ticket though the wall courtesy on an angry God. Apparently not.

"Nagato can be Pein, Itachi can be Morpheus, Sasori can be Hephaestus, Kakuzu can be Hades and I'll be Vulcan."

"Fine," Nagato agreed, "But off topic."

"Yeah," Deidara exclaimed, "So Nagato, why don't you see if you can't forge connections with the other terrorist cells? And if you could use your Asura Path to help Sasori that would be great. You still have your Asura Path, right?"

"I do," Nagato responded, "But I can only manifest it through this body, the bodies in this world aren't strong enough to serve as one on my Paths."

"What will you be doing?" Kakuzu asked.

"Preparing," Deidara responded, "Never know when a bomb'll come in handy, I'll be cranking them out and putting them all over the Settlement, un."

* * *

Lelouch groaned. 'Another report on the Red Could, for a new group they sure love to cause waves. That and the fact that they only have four recorded members at the moment and they're quite the topic of conversation.'

Lelouch was startled out of his ruminations by the classroom door opening. They were supposedly getting a new teacher, Professor Freeman if he recalled correctly.

It seemed his suspicion was correct as a middle aged man walked into the room. He had black hair and wore glasses, but at the same time still managed to look fashionable. He sported a light tan and wore the Ashford Academy teacher's uniform to great effect.

'What's this class again," Lelouch wondered ash he realized that he didn't know. "Ah yes, Ethics. I don't even know why they each it, it's not really like Britannia has much use for them.'

* * *

**(A/N: Well hello again. Seems it's been a whole month, wow time flies. Yeah, I know I should probably update this story more often, I just have trouble with it. See you guys next time, review if you like it [the two reviews a few days ago prompted this chapter] and don't forget, Viva La Revolution!)**


End file.
